


How his life would have been

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Fralice (Frank/Alice Longbottom) [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: If things had happened differently.
Relationships: Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom
Series: Fralice (Frank/Alice Longbottom) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101266
Kudos: 6





	How his life would have been

Our tale begins in Alice and Frank Longbottom's house a day before their son Neville is due to begin Hogwarts.

Alice asked, "Are you completely sure you've packed everything you might need, Nev?"

Neville smiled. "Yes, mum. I told you that last night."

Frank said, "She's a little overprotective, your mother. But Ally, he's old enough to pack himself now."

Alice replied, "Well, don't forget to wear your robes or anything like that."

Neville smirked. "As if I could ever forget to do that."

Frank unexpectedly hugged him and muttered, "We'll miss you, Nev."

Neville turned scarlet and sighed. "I'll be back for the holidays, no need to be overly sentimental or anything, dad."


End file.
